Pregúntale a la Tiíta Jasper
by BlacklistedGirl
Summary: Traducción de "Ask Auntie Jasper". Les aseguro que se morirán de la risa. ADVERTENCIA. Para comprender algunos de los caps, debes leer "Pregúntale a la Tía Emmett". Más capítulos!
1. Jasper es emo

**Chicos!! Waaaaaaa! No se imaginan lo FELIZ que estoy porque me han dado los derechos de traducir este gran fic: Ask Auntie Jasper (**_**Pregúntale a la Tiíta –**_**porque aunt es tía y auntie es como un término más… cariñoso**_**- Jasper**_**).**

**El fic es original de ****ducksrule71821****, así que todos los halagos, comentarios y, desquites serán con ella xD! Yo sólo puedo darme el lujo y la alegría de la traducción así que si les gusta la traducción, los halagos son para mí xD!**

**Por si no lo saben, ****ducksrule71821**** es la misma creadora del fic: "Ask Aunt Emmett" (**_**Pregúntale a la tía Emmett**_**) que, está siendo traducido al castellano por pato103.**

**Sin más rodeos, empiezen a leer "Ask Auntie Jasper" **

* * *

Querida Tiíta Jasper

Eres Emo?

Con cariño,

Jasper es emo

Querido Jasper es Emo,

NO SOY EMO! Sólo porque tu nombre sea "Jasper es emo" y que, al escribirlo, me hace decir que soy emo no quiere decir que en verdad lo sea. Te probaré que no soy emo!

**En el parque…**

Mientras estaba saltando por el parque, dos chicos comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos: "Por qué ese chico emo está saltando?"

"NO SOY EMO!" les grité

"Claro, entonces por qué compras en Hot Topics?" preguntaron

"Porque Hot Topics es una tienda genial. Esperen, cómo saben que compro en Hot Topics? Pregunté

"Somos acosadores" respondieron ellos

Entonces decidí dejarlos solos con sus temas de acosadores, y seguir saltando a través del parque.

"Esa es una nueva moda emo?" se preguntaron un grupo de chicos emo entre sí. Luego, comenzaron a saltar detrás de mí.

"YO NO SOY EMO!!" grité, nuevamente

"Entonces, por qué tienes cicatrices en todo tu brazo?" preguntaron ellos

"Son marcas de mordidas!" les respondí

"Así que morderse es la nueva forma de cortarse? Genial!" dijeron, mordiéndose.

**De vuelta a la casa de los Cullen…**

"Chicos, ustedes no creen que soy emo, verdad?" pregunté

"Te queremos de todas maneras" dijo Esme

"Yo no. Odio a los chicos emo" dijo Emmett

"Emmett, tú trataste de suicidarte y parecías un emo cuando te convertiste en vampiro"

"Entonces, me odio a mí mismo?" preguntó Emmett. "Entonces cuál es el punto de vivir?"

Entonces, vino Rosalie y me abofeteó. "Cómo te atreves a volver a mi marido un emo como tú?" gritó Rosalie. Luego Alice abofeteó a Rosalie.

"Cómo te atreves a abofetear a mi marido!" gritó Alice

"Pelea de mujeres! _(Cat fight)_" gritó Emmett. Entonces Rosalie y Alice abofetearon a Emmett.

"Miau" replicó él.

**De vuelta a la carta…**

Ok, sé que todos piensan que soy emo. Pero no soy emo! No escuchen a extraños, amigos o familia. Sólo repítanse a ustedes mismos: Jasper no es emo!

-Jasper


	2. Los tips de Jasper

**El fic es original de ducksrule71821, así que todos los halagos, comentarios y, desquites serán con ella xD! Yo sólo puedo darme el lujo y la alegría de la traducción así que si les gusta la traducción, los halagos son para mí xD!**

* * *

Querida tía Jasper. Es cierto que dejaste tu acento texano? Si es cierto… Cómo pudiste?! El acento sureño es tan sexy!

Sinceramente; Triste por los acentos.

Querida Triste por los acentos:

Sí, me deshice de mi acento texano. Y, lo siento? Puedo hablar con ese acento si lo quieres. No, no voy a hablar en mi acento sureño, pero te ayudaré con mis asombrosos tips!

**Tips de Jasper acerca de cómo hablar con acento sureño:**

**Tip # 1: **Trata de usar tantos "todos ustedes" como sea posible.

Ejemplo: Todos ustedes ya vieron a la ardilla que está encima de todos ustedes?

**Tip # 2: **Excluyendo mi primer ejemplo, cuando tengan que decir "ahí", cámbienlo por "allá" (_N/A: Lo siento… en inglés dice "There" y "thar" que sólo sería diferente en el sonido pero creo que este ejemplo concuerda en algo_)

Ejemplo: Todos ustedes, vieron a ese no-emo de Jasper por allá?

**Tip # 3: **Usen "supongo" lo más que puedan.

Ejemplo: Yo supongo que todos ustedes piensan que soy emo, bueno yo supongo que no lo soy.

**Tip # 4: **Cuando saluden a alguien, digan "Wolas" o "Wolas, compadres!"

Ejemplo: Wolas, compadres! Todos ustedes quieren ir a por algunos bodoques de queso?

Ahora que ya saben cómo hablar como un texano, veamos si pueden pasar el desafío.

**Desafío de Jasper: **Pueden decir: Yo supongo que, ese muchacho que está arruinándoles a todos ustedes aquel árbol de por allá, rápidamente cinco veces con acento sureño? Bueno, la pequeña Suzy Shoes puede.

Veamos lo que ocurre cuando hablas en acento sureño a la gente en la calle.

"Wolas, compadre!" le dije a una niñita

"No me toques! Sé karate!" gritó ella.

"Yo supongo que todos ustedes que saben karate, me cortarán?"

"Mami!" gritó la niña corriendo de mí

**Más tarde…**

"Wolas, compadre! Acaso tú quieres conocer a mi nueva Suzy Shoes de por allá? Le pregunté a un chico

"Qué?" preguntó

"Acaso tú quieres conocer a mi nueva Suzy Shoes de por allá?"

"Qué?"

"Acaso-tú-quieres-conocer-a-mi-nueva-Suzy-Shoes-de-por-allá?!" pregunté de nuevo

"No puedo escucharte!" dijo el chico

"Acaso es que tú eres sordo o algo así?"

"Qué?"

"No importa. Supongo que esto me manda a cualquier otro lugar" Murmuré para mí mismo, yéndome,

La respuesta? Gente confundida.

**De vuelta a la carta…**

Supongo que sí usé mi acento sureño para ti, después de todo. Entonces… cuál era el punto de hacer toda esa cosa de los tips? Oh, bueno.

-Jasper


	3. El nuevo candidato presidencial

**Lo mismo que puse en el segundo cap y que pondré en los siguientes: El fic es original de ducksrule71821, así que todos los halagos, comentarios y, desquites serán con ella xD! Yo sólo puedo darme el lujo y la alegría de la traducción así que si les gusta la traducción, los halagos son para mí xD!**

**NOTA: Para leer este capítulo han tenido que leer el capítulo 52 de "Ask Aunt Emmett", aunque si no lo han leído… igual lo entenderán xD**

* * *

Querida Tiíta Jasper.

Estás ayudando a Emmett para que sea presidente, pero creo que deberías postularte en contra de él.

Con Amor,

Jasper para Presidente.

Querido Jasper para Presidente.

Tienes razón! Me uniré a la carrera presidencial. Y ganaré!

"Emmett!" llamé

"Qué?" respondió

"Me estoy postulando contra ti para presidente"

"Entonces prepárate para perder"

"Bien! Oh, espera; quiero decir, que tú serás el que perderá!" dije

"Na-ah!"

"A-jah!"

"Eso lo veremos en el debate de esta noche!"

**En el debate…**

"Sr. Jasper, usted cree que el mundo se acabará en el 2012?" preguntó el chico en la mesa _(N/A:se refiere a los que hacen las preguntas en los debates. En adelante, en lugar de poner "el chico en la mesa" pondré: ECELM xD)_

"El mundo de va a acabar?! Debemos alertar a todos! CÚBRANSE! SALVEN A LOS NIÑOS Y AL CHICO MASA DE PHILSBERRY!! Gritó Emmett, cubriéndose.

"Yo no creo que el mundo se va a terminar, pero incluso si así fuera, haría todo lo que pueda para prevenirlo." Dije

"Buena respuesta. Señor Emmett, la misma pregunta" dijo ECELM

"Yo no creo que el mundo se va a terminar, pero incluso si así fuera, haría todo lo que pueda para prevenirlo." Dijo Emmett.

"Eso fue lo que yo dije!" dije

"Sr. Hale, por favor. Obviamente, usted estuvo robándose la respuesta de Emmett" dijo ECELM

"Por qué te gusta tanto Emmett?"

"Por su comercial y porque tiene un buen look" dijo ECELM

"Injusticia! Yo también tengo un buen look" me quejé

"Se acabó el tiempo"

"No se acabó! Sólo hiciste una pregunta!"

"Adiós"

"Nadie puede vencerme, Jasper" dijo Emmett

"Verás que yo si podré vencerte." Dije.

"Con qué?"

"Mi buen look y mi encanto"

"Yo también tengo eso! Mike me lo dijo!"

"Claro" Dije sarcásticamente.

"Bueno, tú no tienes un comercial"

"Lo tendré!"

"Bien, uh, Bella!" llamó Emmett.

"Tu mamá es tan fea que haría llorar a una cebolla!" Dijo ella.

"Eso duele!"

"Eso es lo que pensé"

"Bueno, es tu mamá también!"

"Oh, cierto. Entonces JimmiMcBobFlabberMcPantsinHeimer!" llamó Emmett. Entonces la ardilla-vampiro de Emmett me atacó!

"Quita a esta ardilla de mí" lloré _(N/A: Alguien quiere consolarlo al pobrecito? u.u!)_

**De vuelta a la carta…**

Venceré a Emmett y a su jefe de campaña porque… uh… Trix es para los niños! _(Trix is for kids xD)_

-Jasper

* * *

**Bien, perdón por no poder subir el cap ayer, es que mi Internet se había dañado ¬¬! Por cierto, necesito a 2 voluntarias que quieran ser los ayudantes de campaña de Jasper para el cuarto cap. Interesadas dejar reviews indicando que quieren serlo xD. Sólo aceptaré los 2 primeros reviews interesados en el tema así que apresúrense en escribir. ****Espero reviews! y muchas gracias a todos los ya recibidos .**


	4. El asombroso comercial

**Disclaimer: Lo mismo que puse en el segundo cap y que pondré en los siguientes: El fic es original de ducksrule71821, así que todos los halagos, comentarios y, desquites serán con ella xD! Yo sólo puedo darme el lujo y la alegría de la traducción así que si les gusta la traducción, los halagos son para mí xD!**

**NOTA: Bien, debido a los reviews recibidos, "erose" y "yurii cullen" serán las ayudantes de campaña de Jasper xD! Pero necesitaremos nuevos personajes voluntarios para los sgtes caps así que atentas a los sgtes caps y a mandar reviews!**

* * *

Querida Tiíta Jasper,

Deberías hacer un comercial para ganarle a Emmett!

Con amor,

Hank

Querido Hank,

Por qué ese nombre me resulta vagamente familiar? Oh, bueno. Debería hacer un comcercial.

"Jasper! Estamos haciendo un comercial!" dijo erose

"La razón por la que cambiaste de nombre no fue por mí, cierto?" pregunté _(N/A: en el fic original, "erose" vendría a hacer el papel de "emo's rule" es por eso la pregunta que hace Jasper xD!)_

"Uh, no?" preguntó

**En el lugar donde se filman los comerciales…**

"De qué se va a tratar el comercial?" preguntó yurii cullen

"Hmmm… qué les parece si le demostramos a todo el mundo que no soy emo?" pregunté

"Entonces perderás el 45.7 de tus votos! Debemos mostrar a todo el mundo que eres emo! Y que sabes leer!" dijo erose.

**Filmando el comercial…**

"Hola, soy Jasper Whitlock Hale, y cuál es la razón de vivir?" pregunté. "Si tú odias la vida tanto como yo, votarás por mí" dije. "Incluso tengo una cuenta en MySpace, ya ven cuánto pueden confiar en mí. Mi hermano tal vez tenga ninjas y un chico llamado Hank usando un poncho amarillo, pero quién necesita esas cosas en realidad?"

"Jasper! Necesitamos esas cosas si queremos ganar!" siseó erose.

"En realidad no quería hacer esto pero… traigan a los monos voladores!" dije.

"Los monos voldadores no existen!" dijo yurii cullen.

"Cierto, entonces traigan a los ninjas dientes de león asesinos!"

"Ok!" dijo yurii cullen trayendo a los nijas dientes de león asesinos.

"Así que, en conclusión, si votan por mí les prometo más cuentas en MySpace, ninjas dientes de león asesinos, y la promesa de que puedo leer! Soy Harper Whitlock Hale y apruebo este mensaje."

**De vuelta en la casa…**

"Ok, puede que tengas el comercial. Pero tienes… la habilidad de Edward para ser gracioso?" preguntó Emmett

"Nadie lo tiene, recuerdas? Él sigue en el asilo mental" dije.

"Qué?"

"Es un lunático".

"Ohhh, deberíamos sacarlo de ahí?" preguntó Emmett.

"La verdad… todos han estado mucho más felices desde que se fue."

"Todos excepto las fans."

"Bueno, ellas nunca están felices."

**De vuelta a la carta…**

Ahora que tengo un comercial, nada podrá detenerme! Bueno, tal vez las fans (y Mike) si no liberamos a Edward…

-Jasper

**

* * *

****Bien, al fin subí este cap ! Muchas gracias por los reviews. Me alegra que les haya gustado la traducción ! Aprovecho para anunciarle a erose que aparecerá en el próximo cap… porque ella reemplaza a Emo's Rule u.u! Yurii Cullen reemplaza a Nancy. No se preocupen que aparecerás en otro cap! . Y las demás que quieran aparecer pues, saben que pondré un aviso para que pongan sus reviews . **


	5. Jasper vs House La batalla comienza

**Disclaimer: Lo mismo que puse en el segundo cap y que pondré en los siguientes: El fic es original de ducksrule71821, así que todos los halagos, comentarios y, desquites serán con ella xD! Yo sólo puedo darme el lujo y la alegría de la traducción así que si les gusta la traducción, los halagos son para mí xD!**

**--**** Ok, lo que va a continuación no es "precisamente" parte del fic pero estaba en el cap original y me pareció gracioso así que lo pondré aquí como"Introducción al cap.5"**

**Especial atrasado por San Valentín! Protagonistas: Tom Hanks como Jessica Stanley, Britney Spears como Mike Newton y algún gato o perro moribundo como Jacob Black.**

* * *

Querida Tiíta Jasper.

Cupido puede hacer que cualquier persona se enamore de cualquier otra mágicamente, verdad? Bueno, como tu haces lo mismo… tú eres Cupido?

Con amor,

Esclava del amor de Cupido.

Querida Esclava del amor de Cupido,

Bueno, excepto por el hecho de que yo no soy un bebé con alas y flechas, y también por le hecho de que mi nombre no es Cupido, estás en lo cierto! Esto será divertido.

**En la sala donde Emmett está viendo House…** _(N/A: Es una serie aunque creo que el título correcto es: "Dr. House")_

"Oh, House! Debido a Jasper, mágicamente me he enamorado de su actitud de niño malo y su asombrosa inteligencia!"

"Um, Emmett? Yo no hice nada" dije.

"No lo hiciste?"

"No."

"Entonces eso significa…"

"Sí."

"Pero…"

"No."

**En el colegio…**

"Entonces… qué vas a hacer hoy?" preguntó Jessica

"Ehm… haremos algo, con Ryan…"

"Mike! Por razones desconocidas, de alguna manera me he enamorado desesperadamente de House!" dijo Jessica babeando sobre una foto de House que, de alguna manera, traía en su bolso.

"Él es mío!" gritó Emmett desde el otro lado de la habitación, "Quiero decir, uh, a quién le gusta ese House con su actitud de niño malo? A mí no!"

"Sí! Uh… a quién le gusta?!" preguntó Alice

"Qué?! Prefieres a un actor de sesenta y cuantos años antes que a mí?" Grité.

"Dije que **no** me gustaba!"

"Pero el _uh_ hizo que sonara sospechosamente sospechoso!"

**En el hospital…**

"Carlisle, sabes quién es House?" Pregunté.

"Te refieres al personaje ficticio?" Preguntó Carlisle.

"Sí, por qué las chicas están tan obsesionadas con él?"

"No lo sé. De todas maneras, quién se enamoraría de un personaje ficticio?"

**De vuelta en la casa…**

"Crees que pueda usar a este 'House' para mi provecho?" le pregunté a erose.

"Probablemente. Supongo que podemos hacer polos con la cara de House en ellos diciendo que quiere que votes por Jasper" me contestó.

"Pero, eso no sería como lo del Tío Sam pero con otro nombre?"

"Uh, no?"

**De vuelta a la carta…**

Así que supongo que no soy cupido. Cada vez que trato que la gente se enamore con objetos inanimados, se enamoran de House. Qué hay con House?!

-Jasper

* * *

**Al fin subí el cap! No me peguen xD y vemos que volvió a aparecer erose… no se la agarren contra ella… es que fue el primer post y por ende la Presidenta de la campaña de Jasper u.u! Ya tengo varios nombres para otros caps si son necesarios! Ojalá que la autora original ponga más usuarios para poder meterlos en la historia a todos! Hasta aquí los dejo y gracias por todos los reviews! **


	6. Jazzy Pants conoce al Sr Alfombra de Ed

**Disclaimer: Lo mismo que puse en el segundo cap y que pondré en los siguientes: El fic es original de ducksrule71821, así que todos los halagos, comentarios y, desquites serán con ella xD! Yo sólo puedo darme el lujo y la alegría de la traducción así que si les gusta la traducción, los halagos son para mí xD!**

* * *

Querido Jazzy Pants,

Cuál es tu animal preferido para cazar? Está el pato entre tus top 10?

De,

Tu más grande fan.

Querida Mi más grande fan,

Si fueras mi más grande fan no sabrías todo acerca de mí? Por lo tanto, sabrías cuál es mi animal favorito! Ha! No te esperaste eso, o sí?! Como sea, te responderé de todas maneras porque sino lo hago me odiarás por siempre. Y no quiero convertirme en Emmett.

Cómo te atreves a suponer que me gustan los patos! Yo amo a los patos (como a un animal) y nunca los lastimaría, jamás. Sabes, cuando tenía tú edad, poseía una granja de patos. Eran tan lindos. Ya sé! Visitaré a los patos ahora!

**En el estanque de los patos…**

Patos. Tan tiernos e inocentes. Los quiero más que a Alice. Por favor no le digan que dije eso.

… ...

¡Aw, qué lindo pato eres", dije alimentando a un pato que se había acercado a mí. Repentinamente, el pato saltó sobre mi brazo y me mordió. "Ahhhhhh! Ha probado la sangre que no tengo! Ahora creará un ejército de patos-vampiro! Qué he hecho?"

"Sólo dijiste lo que habías hecho!" dijo Kiks Cullen

"Cállate".

**De vuelta a la casa…**

"Alice, mi amor! Ayúdame con los patos locos!" grité.

"Qué quieres decir con 'mi amor'? Escuché por tu más grande fan que tu verdadero amor son esos estúpidos patos!" gritó Alice golpeándome con una sartén voladora.

"Maldita seas, más grande fan!" grité sobre mis rodillas.

"Entonces es cierto! Amas más a esos estúpidos patos que a mí!"

"Mis patos no son estúpidos! Al menos ellos no gastan todo su tiempo yendo de compras!"

"Qué dijiste?!"

"Tú escuchaste lo que dije, eres un vampiro!"

"Eso es todo, sólo por eso voy a destrozar la motocicleta que no tienes!"

"No la motocicleta que no tengo!" Lloré hasta que Alice salió de la habitación. Espera un minuto…

… …

"No abras esa puerta!" grité.

"Yo puedo hacer lo que yo quiera!" gritó abriendo la puerta. Un ejército de patos-vampiro saltó sobre ella y la mataron.

"ALICE!!" grité. Oh bueno. Al menos aún tengo mis patos. "Los quiero, patos" dije, alimentándolos.

"Aún no estoy muerta. Soy un vampiro, recuerdas?" preguntó Alice, realmente furiosa.

"Corran, patos míos. Sean libres!" grité. De cualquier manera, no se movieron. "Rápido! Antes que Alice…. NOOOOOOOOO!! Mis patos! Te los has comido!"

"Yum… patos!" dijo Alice.

"Por qué Alice, por qué?! Eres realmente mala, sabes qué?" pregunté.

"Sí, lo sé. Supéralo."

"Ok!"

**Más tarde…**

"Cuál es mi comida favorita?" le pregunté a Charlie.

"Por qué me lo preguntas a mí?" preguntó.

"Eres viejo. La gente vieja sabe cosas."

"Ok… umm… que tal la pizza?"

… …

"Me estás bromeando? Eso va directo a mis caderas! Y mis caderas no mienten!"

"Hay dos reglas en esta casa. Uno: No hay escalones hacia el cielo. Y dos: Nunca digas que tus caderas no mienten. Porque sí lo hacen!" dijo Charlie llorando. "Nunca, jamás, confíes en tus caderas."

"Si, señor!"

"Ahora abandona Hogwarts, Jasper Hale, no regreses nunca."

"Yay!"

**Mucho más tarde…**

"Umm… hola. Soy Jasper. Emmett viene hacia ti mucho por tus consejos, así que me preguntaba, cuál es mi comida favorita?" le pregunté al Sr. Alfombra de Edward.

"Hmmm… usando mis habilidades psíquicas puedo ver cuál es tu comida favorita," dijo el Sr. Alfombra de Edward.

"Bien."

"Yo veo… veo… VEO…"

"Dilo ya!"

"Marcos para fotos."

"Marcos para fotos?"

"Marcos para fotos."

… …

"Bien!"

**De vuelta a la carta…**

Mi comida favorita son los marcos para fotos, _ex_ más grande fan. Desde que me traicionaste, tendré una nueva más grande fan. Las audiciones serán la próxima semana de 7 A.M. a 7 P.M. En mi casa. Estate ahí o sé un triángulo.

-Jasper

* * *

**Wow! El cap más largo que he tipeado xD bueno gracias a todos por los reviews!! Me alegro que les haya gustado la traducción! Por cierto, el próximo cap es el último… o al menos es el último que ha tipeado la autora original… porque la historia aún sigue. Trataré de molestarla cada vez que pueda para que suba más caps hahaha. No se olviden de dejar reviews si les gustó la historia! Y lean "Pregunta a Tía Emmett" para estar más al tanto de "Pregúntale a la Tiíta Jasper"! y también molesten a pato' 103 (la que traduce "Pregunta a Tía Emmett") para que traduzca los demás caps porque el original, en inglés, ya terminó con su capítulo 74! Ojalá que el de Jasper también tenga tantos hahaha! Nos estamos leyendo!**


	7. Un capítulo sólo para acomodar las cosas

**Bien, así llega a su fin "Ask Auntie Jasper" o "Pregúntale a la Tiíta Jasper". Fueron 7 capítulos, muy divertidos, a decir verdad xD. Este no es el final asegurado, pero lo será hasta que la autora real, coloque otro cap, y bueno… si este cap lo colocó el 3 de mayo… no sé si actualizará de nuevo, pero espero que sí para que se enteren de quién gana… jajaja deberán leer el cap. Al final tendrán más comentarios míos para ver lo que puede pasar… los dejo con el disclaimer que, a estas alturas, creo que ya se lo saben de memoria.**

**Disclaimer: Lo mismo que puse en el segundo cap y que pondré en los siguientes: El fic es original de ducksrule71821, así que todos los halagos, comentarios y, desquites serán con ella xD! Yo sólo puedo darme el lujo y la alegría de la traducción así que si les gusta la traducción, los halagos son para mí xD!**

* * *

Querida Tiíta Jasper,

No deberías estar haciendo otra cosa que no sea leer cartas estúpidas como esta?

Con amor,

Un chico.

Querido Un chico,

Estás cuestionando mi conocimiento acerca de esto? Creo que lo haces! Quieres ir afuera? Porque no le temo a nada (Excepto a Alice)! Sabes por qué? Porque soy Jasper Hale. Escuchaste? Soy. Jasper. Hale. Tss. (N/A: llamemos a eso un "sonido de auto-suficiencia" xD)

**Más tarde…**

"Jasper!" gritó Alice

"Sí?" pregunté con un tono de miedo en mi voz.

"VE AL SITIO DONDE SE VOTA PARA ELEGIR A LOS PRESIDENTES! AHORA MISMO! O MALAS COSAS SUCEDERÁN! ESCUCHASTE? MALAS. COSAS."

"Uum… s-sí, umm… Y-Yo lo haré a-ahora!"

**En el lugar donde se anuncia cosas…**

"Bienvenidos otra vez! Ya hemos finalizado la competencia en traje de baño, y ahora vamos con la competencia de inteligencia. Todo lo que tienen que hacer es presionar el timbre cuando sepan la respuesta a la pregunta que les haré. Listos… Empezamos!" dijo ECELM

"Tráiganlo!" gritó Emmett.

"Qu-" comenzó ECELM. _BUZZ! _"Ummm, sí Emmett?"

"Qué?"

"Bueno, presionaste el timbre."

"Ya lo creo que lo hice."

"Vas a responder la pregunta?"

"No."

"Entonces, por qué presionaste el timbre?"

"LOS BOTONES SON DIVERTIDOS!" gritó Emmett.

"Umm… sí, lo son." Acordó ECELM.

**Más tarde…**

"Bien, así que el marcador está de este modo: Jasper va a la cabeza con 20 puntos, seguido por Bill, el chico de ciencias, con 12 puntos… espera un segundo! Bill, estás preguntas son de ciencias! Cómo es que vas perdiendo?" preguntó ECELM.

"Los botones son divertidos." Dijo Bill.

"De cualquier manera… Mike está tercero con 2 puntos, y Emmett en último lugar con -300,000,000,000 (Menos trescientos mil millones de puntos). Ahora, quien quiera que conteste esta última pregunta gana la competencia. Umm… Bill? Por qué estás usando un Speedo? (N/A: llamémosla: "ropa interior másculina sumamente apretada" xD)

"Me gusta tener aire _allí abajo_."

"Bien… última pregunta! Qu-" _BUZZ!_ "Emmett?"

"Quién es Albert Einstein?" dijo Emmett.

"Es correcto! Emmett gana!" gritó ECELM.

"No, en serio. Quién es Albert Einstein?" dijo Emmett.

**Más tarde…**

"Finalmente, luego de las competencias de traje de baño, talento, inteligencia y canto, hemos escogido un ganador." Dijo ECELM.

"Date prisa! Hemos estado esperando 73 capítulos para esto!" gritó Emmett. (N/A: "_Ask Aunt Emmett_" dura 73 capítulos, por eso xD!)

"Ha! Yo no! Sólo he esperado 6 capítulos!" dije.

"Cállate, Jasper! Has tenido que esperar sólo 6 capítulos porque nadie te quiere lo suficiente como para hacer 72!"

"Eso duele!"

"Tss…"

"De cualquier manera… entérense de quién ganó la próxima semana en _**Las Aventuras de Emmett (Y sus amigos)!**_ " dijo ECELM.

"Emmett y sus amigos? Qué hay de mí? Qué le pasó a Jasper y sus amigos?"

"Lo cancelaron."

"Cancelado?"

"Sí. Cancelado."

"Oh! Vamos!" grité.

* * *

**Bien! Así terminó "Ask Auntie Jasper"… un final raro si puedo decirlo… mi capítulo favorito fue el sexto! xD! Amo los patos-vampiro! Jajaja! Bien, ya se sabe quién es el que ganó la presidencia según los votos que se hicieron a la encuesta que estaba en el perfil de ducksrule71821, no lo pondré aquí por si no quieren malograrse el final, pero me lo pueden preguntar si quieren y se los diré. Todo parece indicar que, si la autora actualiza, el capítulo 8 será el definitivo T.T!**

**Fue un gustazo enorme! Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews! Fue por eso que subí los primeros capítulos cada día jajaja! **

**Si les interesa leer otro fic, estoy traduciendo "Las trivias de Twilight", que también es uno muy gracioso. Recién va por el primer cap así que no duden en revisarlo!**

**Sólo me queda decir: Gracias por haber seguido a Jasper durante estos 7 capítulos, muchas más gracias por los reviews y muchísimas más gracias por los que agregaron esta historia (y a esta "autora") a sus favoritos y a sus alertas. **

**Los quiero mucho! Y espero, vuelvan a leerme pronto!.**

**Bella Hale Cullen.**


	8. Le Gasp! Jasper es femenino!

**

* * *

**

Al fin! Otro cap de "Ask Auntie Jasper"… valió la pena acosar a la autora, eh? xD!

**Disclaimer: Lo mismo que puse en el segundo cap y que pondré en los siguientes: El fic es original de ducksrule71821, así que todos los halagos, comentarios y, desquites serán con ella xD! Yo sólo puedo darme el lujo y la alegría de la traducción así que si les gusta la traducción, los halagos son para mí xD!**

* * *

"Y el ganador es… El Sr. Alfombra de Edward!" dijo ECELM.

"YAY!!" gritó El Sr. Alfombra de Edward, en señal de triunfo.

"En serio?" preguntamos.

"No! Una alfombra gobernando nuestro país? Sí, claro!" dijo ECELM. De pronto, El Sr. Alfombra de Edward, atacó y mató a ECELM.

"NOOOOO!! Ahora nunca sabremos quién ganó!" gritó Emmett.

**Interrumpimos este programa para traerles este anuncio especial.**

"Emmett ganó" dijo el reportero.

**Gracias por su tiempo.**

"Perdí? Yo nunca pierdo! WAH!" grité llorando.

**En la casa…**

"He perdido! Ahora nunca seré presidente! Jamás!" grité.

"Sé un hombre como yo y aguántate!" gritó Esme.

"Puedo ser una mujer, en lugar de eso?" pregunté.

…

"JASPER! POR QUÉ NO PUEDES SER UN HOMBRE? ES TAN DIFÍCIL?! YO PUEDO AGUANTAR LA MASCULINIDAD BIEN! AHORA AGUÁNTATE!" rugió Esme. Repentinamente se escuchó un pequeño "beep" que salía de la cocina. "Oh, las galletas están listas!" chilló Esme, corriendo hacia la cocina.

"Esme tiene razón! Debo ser más masculino!" dije poniéndome de pie, "Lo haré después de ver Esposas Desesperadas (_N/A: Título en castellano para Desperate Housewives, serie popular de USA xD!_)" dije, volviéndome a sentar.

**Luego de Esposas Desesperadas…**

"Sí!, puedo ser rudo! Sólo necesito un poco de actitud de chico malo! Ya sé! Mike me ayudará!" me dije a mí mismo.

**En la casa de Mike…**

"Mike! Necesito ayuda para conseguir una actitud de chico malo!" dije.

"Ok!" dijo Mike, "Primero debes trabajar en tu imagen de chico malo. Como, ummm… deshacerte de esa cartera."

"No es una cartera! Es una bolsa!" Me quejé. "Además la obtuve en una oferta!"

"Sí, esos cráneos en ella son muy lindos! Hey! Para de extender tu feminidad!" dijo Mike. De pronto, una bombilla de luz fue directa hacia su cabeza. "Maldición, tengo que arreglar esas estúpidas luces, esta es la tercera vez en la semana que una bombilla de luz me pega en la cabeza! Como sea, eso no es importante! Lo que iba a decir es que si tú…

Extiendes tu feminidad sobre mí, eso quiere decir que tú la atrapaste de alguien más!"

"Puedes tener razón!"

**En la casa…**

"Alice! Es culpa tuya que yo sea tan femenino!" dije.

"Jasper… Yo siempre he sido más 'masculina' que tú. Incluso si compro más que tú."

"Oh. Sí. Entonces, de quién la obtuve?"

"Ew! Bella, manchaste de mostaza mi camisa nueva!" se quejó Edward.

"De Edward!" dije.

**En la cocina…**

"Edward! Soy femenino por tu culpa!" dije.

" Uh-huh! Yo no soy para naaaaaaaaada femenino!" dijo él. Golpeé mi pie contra el piso haciéndole notar lo que había dicho. "Oh-Mi-Carlisle! Tienes razón! Entonces, de quién la obtuve yo?" preguntó.

"No lo sé. Pero olvídate de ellos! Porque probablemente también la obtuvieron de otra persona!"

"Entonces, qué hacemos?"

"Debemos perseguir y matar al cabecilla de los chicos femeninos!" dije.

…

"Ok… pero podemos hacerlo después de ver Ugly Betty?" (_N/A: Versión Norteamericana de la telenovela colombiana "Betty la fea"_) dijo Edward.

"Le duh!"

**Después de Ugly Betty…**

"Esa Ugly Betty estuvo súper-duper fantástica!" (_N/A: Se supone que en lugar de 'súper-duper' debería ir una expresión mucho más femenina pero no la encontré u.u! Se aceptan sugerencias para modificar esta parte del fic!_) Dijo Edward.

"Oh-Mi-Carlisle! Edward! Acabas de decir súper-duper! Estás peor de lo que creí! Tenemos que ir ahora!" exclamé.

"Para nada! No te das cuenta que si nos vamos ahora perderemos la oferta de zapatos en TJ Maxx?"

"Olvídate de la oferta de zapatos!" dije sacudiendo sus hombros, "Si no vamos ahora, quedarás convertido permanentemente en una chica!" grité.

"Ohhhh, eso no es bueno, cierto?"

"Le duh! Ahora, nos vamos!" dije.

"A ver al mago?" preguntó.

"Uumm… al femenino. Ahora vámonos!" dije jalándolo de su brazo hacia la puerta.

**Volverán Edward y Jasper a ser masculinos de nuevo? Quién es este "mago femenino"? Y qué le pasó a Ugly Betty? Averígualo luego…!**

* * *

**Al fin un cap más! Jajajaja! Gracias por todos los rev****iews, los añadidos a sus favoritos y demás! Gracias a todos los que están siguiendo "Twilight Trivia" y NO doy gracias a los de "Aberraciones Literarias" por poner ese fic en su página web… bueno! Cada uno con su opinión de las historias! Unos nuevos reviews no me caerían nada mal, eh! Sólo denle clic al "go"!**


	9. La conclusión! O no? Sí

**Al fin! Otro cap de "Ask Auntie Jasper"… creí que nunca llegaría xD!**

**Disclaimer: Lo mismo que puse en el segundo cap y que pondré en los siguientes: El fic es original de ducksrule71821, así que todos los halagos, comentarios y, desquites serán con ella xD! Yo sólo puedo darme el lujo y la alegría de la traducción así que si les gusta la traducción, los halagos son para mí xD!**

* * *

"¡Si! ¡Vamos hermanita!" dijo Edward saltando fuera de la ventana.

"¡Hurra!" exclame, saltando detrás de él.

Caímos en un camino de ladrillos amarillos rodeados por una pandilla de enanos sosteniendo patos.

"¿Edward? Creo que ya no estamos en Forks" – dije.

"Woof" respondió

"Somos el Clan Chupetín" dijeron los enanos.

"¿No deberían estar sosteniendo chupetines?" pregunte

"¿Porque? Solo porque nos llamamos el clan Chupetín, ¿significa que deben gustarnos los chupetines?

"Supongo…"

"En serio? Quieren llevar esto a afuera?"

"Estamos afuera…"

"Touché, enanote, touché. Puedes haber Ganado el primer encuentro, pero la Guerra aun no ha acabado!" Gritaron.

"Bien, entonces que hacemos ahora?" pregunto Edward. De repente una chica en una burbuja aterrizo en nuestro camino.

"Soy Glinda, la bruja buena"- dijo, "Buscan al mago?"

­"Nos hará chicos reales de nuevo?" pregunto Edward.

"…Seguro," dijo, "Como sea! Para encontrarlo, deben seguir el camino de ladrillos amarillos!"

"Cual de todos?" pregunte.

"Solo hay uno!"

"Entonces, ese?"

"Si, ese."

"Segura?"

"SI! ESTOY COMPLETAMENTE SEGURA! AHORA SI NO SE VAN TENDRE QUE PEDIRLE A MIS MUNCHKINS QUE LOS MATEN!" grito.

"Ok. Adiós!" Dijimos saltando hacia el camino de ladrillos amarillos.

**Mas tarde****…**

"Crees que el mago será imaginario?" pregunto Edward.

"Umm…no," dije.

"Alto! Quien anda ahí?!" dijo un espantapájaros.

"Somos Jasper y Edward!" dije.

"Genial. Están yendo a ver al mago? Yo también necesito ir a verlo! No tengo cerebro!" dijo.

"Entonces como estas hablando?" pregunte.

­"Shhh! No lo molestes! Luce aterrador!" dijo Edward.

"Entonces, puedo ir con ustedes?" dijo el espantapájaros.

"Ok…"

"Si!!"

**Después**** de mas Tarde…**

"Creen que el mago será imaginario?" pregunto el espantapájaros.

"No!" respondi.

"Deténganse!" dijo un hombre de hojalata.

"Porque?"

"Porque nesecito un corazón!"

"Entonces porque aun sigues vivo?!" pregunte.

"'Porque soy mágico. Entonces, puede ir con ustedes?"

"OK!" dijo Edward.

"Si!!"

**L****uego del después de mas tarde…**

"Sii!! Ahí esta su Castillo!" dijo el león.

"Wow. Como llegaste aquí?" pregunte.

­"Soy un pedófilo. Siempre acecho cosas!" dijo.

"Eso tiene sentido. Hacia el mago!" dije. Entrelazamos nuestros brazos y saltamos el resto del camino hacia el castillo.

**En el castillo****…**

"Soy una bruja. Porque están aquí?" pregunto la bruja.

"Porque queremos hablar con el mago."

"No!"

"Ok. Entonces, tomare esta cubeta de agua y te la vaciare encima."

"Ahhhhhh. Me estoy derritiendo. Me derrito!" dijo la bruja, mientras se iba convirtiendo en un charco.

"Ni siquiera le eche el agua encima. Si!!" dije.

**Adentro del Castillo****…**

"Soy el mago!" dijo una cabeza gigante.

"Que miedo!" dijo el espantapájaros.

"Creo que me aceité!" dijo el hombre de hojalata.

"Woof!" dijo Edward.

"Que pasa, muchacho?" dijo el mago.

"Woof!"

"Timmy se cayo a un pozo?"

­"Woof!" dijo Edward corriendo hacia un cubículo. Desgarrando la cortina que ocultaba a Emmett.

"Emmett? Eres el mago?" pregunte.

"Duh!" respondió.

"Pero pensé que eras presidente!"

"Lo soy! de Oz!"

"OK…de todas formas nos ayudaras a volvernos chicos reales?"

"Ustedes nunca fueron chicos reales."

"Nos ayudaras o no?" pregunte.

"Ok. Pero primero, déjenme ayudar a los otros."

"Si!" grito el resto.

"Necesito un corazón!" dijo el hombre de hojalata.

"Ya tienes uno! Quiero decir porque más estarías vivo? Sólo piensas que no tienes un corazón porque eres un idiota."

"Si!!" exclamo el hombre de hojalata.

"Necesito un cerebro!" dijo el espantapájaros.

"De nuevo… tu ya tienes uno. Porque otra razón estarías hablando? Solo piensas que no tienes uno porque eres estúpido," explico Emmett.

"Si!!" dijo el espantapájaros.

"Necesito no ser un pervertido!" dijo el león.

"No tocare a ese ni con una vara de 40 pies," dijo Emmett. "Como sea! Edward y Jasper! Pónganse estos zapatos, son la única forma que puedan ser chicos reales."

"Uhh no. Lucen como si fueran del pesebre," dijo Edward.

"Solo pónganselos!" dijo Emmett.

"Ok!" dije poniéndome los zapatos.

"Ahora cierren sus ojos, golpeen su paladar, y digan, 'Quiero ser un chico real' una y otra vez."

"Quiero ser un chico real," dijimos mientras golpeábamos nuestro paladar.

"LOL! Lucen realmente estúpidos," dijo Emmett.

"Entonces, esto no nos va a hacer chicos reales?" pregunto Edward.

"No!"

"Maldita sea! (_N/A: En realidad era una grosería… lo edité_) Quiero ser un chico de verdad!"

"Ok, ok. Bien. Ahí tienen."

"Entonces somos chicos de verdad?"

­"Mmm… seguro."

"Hurrah!" gritamos.

"Espera… como regresamos a casa?"

"Choquen sus suelas y digan 'No hay lugar como el hogar' una y otra vez."

"OK! No hay lugar como el hogar," dijimos.

"Si!! Estamos en casa de nuevo!" dije

"Entonces eso significa que nunca volveré a ser una chica?" pregunto Edward.

"No, Edward, eso no significa que no podamos volver a ser chicas de nuevo. Deberíamos ser capaces de expresar nuestro lado femenino siempre que queramos. Sabes, aprendí algo hoy. No importa si eres una chica o un chico, porque por adentro todos somos iguales. Los Hombres podemos ser tan niñas como queramos, y las niñas pueden ser tan hombres como quieran. Pero lo mas importante es ser siempre tu mismo."

"Si!!" gritamos.

* * *

**Wow! Este fue el cap más largo! Valió la pena? Mi favorito sigue siendo el de los patos-vampiro xD! Debo agradecer todos los reviews, los Story Alert y los Favorite Story de todos! Ah! Y claro, agradecer a Jared que me hizo el gran favor de ayudarme con la traducción de este capítulo (habían cosas que no entendía xD!) Ahora! Unos nuevos reviews no vendrían nada mal, saben? Sólo hagan clic en "go"!**


	10. Concurso por el 4 de julio!

**Disclaimer: Lo mismo que puse en el segundo cap y que pondré en los siguientes: El fic es original de ducksrule71821, así que todos los halagos, comentarios y, desquites serán con ella xD! Yo sólo puedo darme el lujo y la alegría de la traducción así que si les gusta la traducción, los halagos son para mí xD!**

**Es importante aclarar que este capítulo fue escrito el 13 de julio (y traducido el trece de julio) y, para los que no lo saben, la independencia de Estados Unidos (País natal de Jasper) es el 4 de julio… habiendo aclarado esto, los dejo con el capítulo 10!**

* * *

Querida Tiíta Jasper,

De verdad amas a nuestro país? O es otro estereotipo en contra tuyo?

Con amor,

Presidenta del CNALEDJ (Club No Apoyaré Los Estereotipos De Jasper)

Querida CNALEDJ,

Amo este país!! Por qué me uniría a la guerra si no lo amara? Ah? Ah? Qué hay de eso?! Ha! Amo tener la razón!

**Más tarde…**

"Feliz Cuatro de Julio, Jasper!" dijo Esme.

"Esme! Todo el mundo sabe que el Cuatro de Julio se celebra el cuatro de julio! Duh!" dije.

"No. Alguna vez escuchas las noticias?"

"No, sólo escucho a Oprah (_N/A: Creo que todos sabemos quién es Oprah, cierto? Bueno, si no lo saben, pregúntenme xD_), por qué?"

"Han cambiado el Cuatro de Julio (_N/A: Se refiere a la celebración_) por el trece! Es hoy!"

…

"Cierto! Tienes razón! Tengo que ponerme mi traje del Cuatro… oh, quiero decir, del Trece de Julio!" dije, corriendo hacia mi habitación.

**Una deuda con la policía de la moda más tarde…**

"Luzco fabuloso" dije, "Ahora… a expandir mi súper asombrosa alegría por el Trece de Julio!"

**En las calles…**

"Feliz Trece de Julio a todos!!" grité.

"Uumm… gracias…" dijo Kaerii Satoru

"Qué diablos, Kaerii Satoru?! Creí que trabajabas para mí!" dijo Emmett.

"Bueno, al menos Jasper me da el salario mínimo!!" dijo Kaerii, "Y no me dijiste que me querías nunca! Ni una sola vez!" gritó corriendo, mientras lloraba.

"Uumm… torpe…"

"No quiero saber!" dijo Emmett.

**Más tarde…**

"Ahem. (_N/A: Sonido de "tos". Para llamar la atención de alguien xD!_) Atención, mundo. Tengo un poema sobre América que me gustaría recitar," dije, "Aquí va: Te amo, América. Tú eres lo máxim-ica. Algún día espero casarme contigo y luego tener muchos hijos contigo-ica. Así que en el Trece de Julio-ica, digo ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! Ica! Fin!"

"Eso apestó!" dijo Emmett.

"Ah, sí? Entonces por qué a tu mamá le gustó?" pregunté.

"Eso es porque tu mamá es tan pobre que cuando la vi pateando una lata, le pregunté qué estaba haciendo y me contestó: mudándome!" dijo Emmett.

"Ooooooohhhh Tsssssssss!" (_N/A: Si han visto Hannah Montana, es como el "gesto" de Amber y Ashley, cuando juntan los dedos… es como "Ooh, quemada!" xD_) dijo Carlisle.

"Me estás llamando pobre?!" gritó Esme.

"No…uh… quiero decir… uh…"

"Está castigado, señor! Nada de televisión por dos meses!"

"Awwww, rayos!" dijo Carlisle.

"Ahora, anda a tu habitación sin nada de cena!"

"Pero esta noche es la noche de burritos! (_N/A: La comida mexicana_)"

"Sin peros!"

"Awwww…" dijo Carlisle, caminando lentamente hacia su habitación.

"Ummm… de cualquier forma, apuesto a que nadie puede hacer un mejor poema de Trece de Julio mejor que tú!" dijo Emmett.

"Pan comido!" dije.

"Pelea!" (_N/A: Cat fight! xD!_) gritó Mike irrumpiendo a través de la puerta.

"Demasiado tarde." Dije.

"Awww… siempre me pierdo las buenas peleas!"

**De vuelta a la carta…**

CONCURSO!! Cualquier persona que me mande el peor poema de Trece de Julio ganará un premio! De mí! Y no puedes desechar a América! Sólo George Bush puede hacer eso. (Por cierto, lo va haciendo bastante bien). Feliz Trece de Julio a todos!.

Jasper.

* * *

**Bien! Ya saben! Hay un concurso, lectores! Alguien podrá hacer un mejor poema que Jasper? Uhm… lo sabremos en el siguiente cap! Los reviews son excelentes, saben? Sólo es un clic en el "go". Por cierto, espero que Kaerii no se moleste por haberla utilizado en este cap… u.u!**


	11. Un sacerdote y un rabino entran en 1 bar

**Disclaimer: Lo mismo que puse en el segundo cap y que pondré en los siguientes: El fic es original de ducksrule71821, así que todos los halagos, comentarios y, desquites serán con ella xD! Yo sólo puedo darme el lujo y la alegría de la traducción así que si les gusta la traducción, los halagos son para mí xD!**

* * *

Querida Tiíta Jasper,

Sabes el chiste "Un sacerdote y un rabino entran a un bar…" Qué sigue? Sólo me sé esa parte.

Con amor,

Juditólicamente (_N/A: Gracias, FatiPotter, por aclararme esta duda xD)_Confundida

Querida Juditólicamente Confundida,

Buena pregunta. Ni yo sé eso. Cada vez que escucho esa broma, es interrumpida por alguna jugarreta loca. Debería preguntar!

**Más tarde…**

"Hey, Jasper! Quieres oír un chiste?" preguntó Edward.

"Ok!" dije.

"Ok, un sacerdote y un rabino entra a un bar…"

"Dios Mío! Nuestra casa está siendo asaltada por bananas gigantes!!" gritó Rosalie.

…

"Por supuesto", dije, yéndome.

**Más tarde…**

"Hey Mike!" dije.

"Hola, Jazz! Qué pasó?" preguntó.

"Nada…" mascullé.

"Quieres hablar de eso, campeón?" preguntó dándole palmadas al asiento que estaba a su lado.

"Ok," dije, sentándome. "Sabes la broma 'Un sacerdote y un rabino entran en un bar…'?"

"Sí…"

"Bueno, nunca llego a escuchar el resto! Algo siempre lo interrumpe!"

"Oh, yo sé ese chiste! Sigue así…"

"Bien, manos arriba y nadie saldrá herido!" dijo una banana gigante sosteniendo una pistola.

"SIEMPRE!" grité.

**Más tarde…**

"La vida apesta", dije.

…

"Jasper! Cómo te atreves a volver a tu fase emo! Creí que ya habíamos pasado eso!" gritó Alice.

"No soy emo! Sólo estoy deprimido! Hay una diferencia!" dije.

"Yo sé qué te alegrará! Un chiste! Un sacerdote y un rabino entran a un bar…"

"Nosotros, las bananas parlantes tomaremos este estúpido planeta, y ustedes serán nuestros esclavos por siempre!" gritaron las bananas.

"Es todo! Estoy cansado de que arruinen el chiste! Potente rayo láser, actívate!" grité, disparándoles con mi rayo láser, haciéndolos volar.

"Jasper! Eres un héroe!" gritó Alice.

"Sí, sí, ahora termina el chiste".

"Ok… un sacerdote y un rabino entran en un bar y…"

"Tu mamá es tan estúpida que escucha que hace frío afuera así que se consigue un tazón!" gritó Bella. (_N/A: Lo entendieron? Yo no. Creo que como es "chilly" se refiere a la comida "chili" o "chile", el picante, y por eso lo del tazón… ni idea xD!_)

"Maldita sea!"

**De vuelta a la carta…**

Estoy harto de tratar así que sólo inventaré algo. Un sacerdote y un rabino entran a un bar. El cantinero los mira y dice, "Qué es esto? Una broma?"

…

Listo. Estás feliz ahora?? Si me necesitas, tengo algunas bananas gigantes que matar.

-Jasper.

* * *

**Bien, capítulo 11 listo. No se preocupen que aún falta ver quién gana lo de los poemas. La autora original pondrá el resultado en el próximo capítulo. Gracias a todos los reviews. Y por cierto, ****Aryan Cullen Briefs, tu poema me encantó xD debería ganar! xD!**

**Más reviews no me harán dueña de los Cullen… pero me harán muy feliz, así que dénle al go, si?**


	12. El sentido de todo

**Disclaimer: Se lo saben de memoria, así que no lo volveré a escribir xD Lo que sí quisieran que lean es esto: Si van al fic original, encontrarán que la autora va por el capítulo 14 y que ese capítulo es en realidad este (el 12). No es que me haya salteado 2 capítulos, sino que el capítulo 12 no era un capítulo realmente, sino era la nota de la autora pidiendo que elijan quién gana con lo de los poemas del 13 de julio, y el capítulo 13 era una nota de la autora pidiendo que voten por ella en los Twilight FanFiction Awards, así que no vi necesario colocar eso aquí… este capítulo es el que sigue al del chiste del sacerdote y el rabino… así que no hay problema!**

* * *

Querida Tiíta Jasper,

Cuál es el sentido de vivir?

Con amor,

Sin sentido.

Querida Sin Sentido…

Ummm… acaso no has respondido tu propia pregunta en tu nombre? Como sea. Desde que soy un vampiro y no estoy vivo, no tengo una vida, lo que significa que no tengo que responder esa pregunta! Huzzah! (_N/A: Tómenlo como si fuera "Hurra" xD_)

… Ahora qué? Desde que no tengo que responder esa pregunta, esto se está volviendo aburrido. Quiero decir; usualmente iría por allí preguntando a la gente pero me darían respuestas estúpidas, así que preguntaría a alguien más. Y luego, me hartaría de todos y crearía mi propia respuesta. Pero estaría respondiendo a la pregunta de antes.

Así que supongo que la verdadera pregunta es: Cuál es el sentido de esta historia? Saldré para averiguarlo!

**En el cuarto de Edward…**

"Hey, Señor alfombra de Edward? Cuál es el sentido de esta historia?" pregunté.

"Humorizar (_N/A: Existe esa palabra? xD_) y entretener al público en general cuando están aburridos y no tienen nada mejor que hacer, por supuesto!" dijo el Señor alfombra de Edward.

"HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!! No, en serio?"

"Hablaba en serio"

"Oh… um… embarazoso…"

**Más tarde…**

"Edrrito, cuál es el sentido de esta historia?" pregunté.

"Espera… cómo me llamaste?" preguntó.

"Edrrito, es como la combinación de Edward y burrito."

"Um… ok…"

"Entonces, el sentido?" pregunté de nuevo.

"Oh… no lo sé…"

"Wow… qué gran ayuda eres, Tacward!"

"Qué?"

"Combinación de Taco y Edward! Dios, acaso sabes algo?!"

"Supongo que no… qué hay con la comida mexicana?"

"Siento como si tuviera comida mexicana."

"Odio la comida mexicana," dijo.

"Te odio," dije.

"A quién no odias?"

"Ummm… patos!"

"Qué hay con Alice?"

"Qué _hay _con Alice?"

"QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON QUÉ _HAY_ CON ALICE?!" gritó Alice.

"Umm… quiero decir… um… te amo?"

**Más tarde…**

"Eres mi última esperanza. Eres el hombre más inteligente que conozco, entonces si tú no me das una respuesta nadie puede!" dije.

"Cuál es tu pregunta, hijo? Después de todo, yo soy el sabelotodo" dijo.

"Cuál es el sentido de esta historia?" pregunté.

"Esa es una pregunta difícil… como sea, tengo la respuesta"

"Gracias, árbol Julio!"

"Sí, como sea, hay una condición…" comenzó.

"Lo que sea!"

"Sácame como en una cita de hombres".

"Una cita… de hombres?" pregunté.

"Sí, verás, estoy muy solo, así que necesito salir. Y esta cita de hombres es la manera de hacerlo!"

"Umm… podemos tener comida mexicana?"

"Seguro, lo que sea."

"Entonces me apunto!"

"Ok, entonces te daré la respuesta".

"Ok, cuál es?"

"El sentido de esta historia es…"

"Es…?"

"…"

"Por qué no sólo me lo dices?" pregunté.

"Estoy construyendo la tensión dramática!" replicó.

"Ah."

"Entonces… tienes pareja para la graduación?"

"Qué?"

"No importa."

"Me lo dirías _ahora_?"

"OK! El sentido de esta historia es mantener alejada a una amenaza en potencia!"

"Cuál es la amenaza?"

"Las fans de Twilight." (_N/A: Ni que lo dude…_)

"Cómo esta historia mantiene alejadas a las fans de Twilight?"

"Verás: cuando la gente está leyendo esta historia, no están acosando a Edward, matando a Bella o controlando al mundo! Así que, Jasper, eres un héroe para tu familia!"

"Bien, eso apesta!"

"Oh bueno, recógeme a las ocho!"

**De vuelta a la carta…**

Listo. El sentido de esta historia es mantener alejadas a las furiosas fans de controlar el mundo. Feliz? Bueno, yo no! No únicamente estoy _protegiendo _a mi familia, tengo que salir con el árbol Julio P! Muchas gracias!

- Jasper

* * *

**Ok, este cap fue raro… pero también divertido xD! El próximo capítulo es la cita de Jasper! Ojalá la autora lo cuelgue pronto… Por cierto, quería preguntarles cómo puedo hacer con los poemas? Me han mandado 3 a mi correo pero no sabía si publicarlos… y bueno, los poemas de la autora original están en inglés y si los traduzco pierden sentido… entonces… sugerencias? Publico los 3 que tengo? Enviarán más? Cómo hago? xD Espero respuestas, reviews y una torta de chocolate (se me acaba de antojar u.u!) Gracias por leer! Nos vemos!**


	13. Nota Importante! Leer

**NOTA DE LA TRADUCTORA**

Chicos, en primer lugar, muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews. Aunque el crédito de la historia no es mía, la alegría que me brindaba leer cada uno de sus comentarios era insuperable. Muchísimas gracias por tomarse el tiempo para escribirme y me alegra que la traducción les haya gustado.

Sin embargo, esta nota es para informarles que el fic ya no será actualizado. Al menos no hasta que la autora original suba un nuevo capítulo (y ya va bastante tiempo sin hacerlo).

Al menos yo no he recibido en mi bandeja las actualizaciones del fic. Si alguien ve que hay algún cap que me falta traducir, agradeceré mucho que me lo envíe y así podré colgarlo lo más antes posible.

Apenas vea que el fic sea actualizado, el cap será traducido. Pero si no, no puedo hacer nada :(

Gracias por todo y arriba ese fanatismo!

**Atte.**

BlacklistedGirl

Si, cambié de nick varias veces, pero éste es el último, lo prometo.


End file.
